My Sanctuary
by Allicat6
Summary: How can someone so strong be lost so easily? She was dead and they both needed her, but what happens when the unexpected happens and they both fall in love with the same...GUY? Yuki x Hatsuharu x Kyo threesome. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:Coming Undone

My Sanctuary

Rating : Ok...You know this by now! But M, X, etc.

Author Notes: Ok, time for another story. I own nothing.

Parings: Yuki x Hatsuharu x Kyo threesome. And a bunch of side parings that really will onlt be there for two seconds or so.

Character Deaths: Tohru.

Ok, I'm going to put a new song in each chapter because I feel like it. Hope you all enjoy.

Summary: After Tohru dies in a tragic car accident, Hatsuharu moves into Shigure's house into the kitchen and livingroom to help the heartbroken Yuki and Kyo, but what happens when they both fall in love with him! Chaos! Yuki x Hatsuharu x Kyo threesome. Rated for later chapters.

Chapter One: Coming Undone

_Keep holding on _

_When my brain's ticking like a bomb_

_Guess the black bots have come again to get me_

_Sweet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along mocking bird_

_You don't affect me_

Yuki couldn't believe the words coming from Hatori's mouth at the hospital, she was dead, the only person he'd ever gotten close to, and she was dead. He had loved her, and now as quick as she had come into his life, she was dead. He should've gone to get her, but he had extra homework, and apparently he was the cause of her death, a drunk driver hit her, it was amazing how someone as special as her could be taken away just as quickly as she had come.

_That's right_

_Deliverance of my heart_

_Be straight_

_Be deliverance_

Kyo was broken, the only person he'd ever gotten close to, the person he loved, the only person who'd ever truly accepted him, she was gone. If only he had gone with her, if only he'd picked her up from work when Yuki said he had too much homework, if only...

This wasn't fair, she couldn't be gone, someone so full of life couldn't just...die...

_Wait_

_I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced_

_I'm coming undone_

_Too late_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong_

_So delicate_

_Wait_

_I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong_

_So delicate_

Yuki and Kyo watched as the doctors did everything they could, and still nothing. She was gone, and there was no way to get her back. They went home, both dead silent and staring at the car floor, so grey and lifeless, not like she was, but exactly how she was now.

_Choke, choke again_

_I find my demons are my friends_

_Getting me in the end_

_They're out to get me_

_Since I was young_

_I've tasted sorrow on the tongue_

_And this sweet chugga gun_

_Does not protect me_

Once they reached the house they both went upstairs, Yuki finished his homework, and looked at the study guide he had made for Miss Honda.

'I wish you could've heard me call you Tohru.'thought Yuki.

And then the tears finally fell, he was crying, something he didn't think he could even do anymore, and it was relieving and yet painful in a way. As he let the silent tears fall.

_That's right_

_Trigger between my eyes_

_Please Strike_

_Make it quick now_

Kyo couldn't take this, the one person who he knew accepted him was gone. He hit his desk in his room hard but not hard enough to break it. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but no, he was strong, he was a man, he wouldn't cry, and yet he couldn't stop them.

_I'm trying to hold it together_

_Head is lighter then a feather_

_Looks like I'm not getting better_

_Hot getting better_

If there was one thing that the Kyo and Yuki knew at that moment was that they were both miserable, and both ready to die in her place if they could, and in that one moment they were equal with each other, and not angry at each other, but at themselves.

_Wait_

_I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced_

_I'm coming undone_

_Too Late_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong_

_So delicate_

T.B.C.

Author: Don't worry, it will get better.

Yuki: How dare you!

Kyo: Poor Tohru.

Haru: When am I gonna come in.

Author sweat drops.

Author: Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2:Wish You Were Here

Author Notes: Yeah, I know it's angsty so far, and there's more to come before the fluff. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

I do not own "Wish You Were Here" by "Rednex."

Chapter Two: Wish You Were Here

_Wish you were here_

_Me oh my countrywomen _

_wish you were here_

It was Sunday now, the day after she had died, the house was deadly silent, Yuki was staring out the window, his eyes shown of a dark soulless look to them as he merely stared out into the empty forest. Kyo on the other hand was still in his room, looking at the charm bracelet he had made for her when Yuki had signed him up for a jewelry class as a cruel joke using Shigure's credit card so Shigure made him go. The bracelet had every Chinese Zodiac animal on it and even the cat.

_Wish you were here_

_Don't you know the stove is _

_Getting colder_

_And I miss you like hell_

_And I'm feeling blue_

Yuki saw a motorcycle come up and none other then his younger cousin Hatsuharu hopped off. Yuki failed to notice how different Haru looked now. His ears were pierced two more times in addition to the three he already had, his nose was pierced once on the side, his lip was pierced once on the bottom, his eyebrows pierced twice in each, the only tattoos Yuki could see were the black flames on his wrists, and the snake tattoo he had already had. Haru had gotten these a month ago, but Yuki hadn't even noticed until now. Haru pulled some suit cases off of the motorcycle and he spoke with Shigure for a little bit and came in.

"Yuki! Kyo! Help your cousin move in!"yelled Shigure.

Yuki went over to Haru.

"Which room?"asked Yuki sadly.

"Kyo's, it's near the bathroom, and I don't want to seem like I'm trying to replace Tohru, so I'm not moving into her room."said Haru.

Yuki took a suit case and Haru followed him to Kyo's room where Kyo just let Haru move in and even helped. After Haru had moved in Kyo and Yuki just did what they had been doing before Haru had got there. Haru went up to Yuki first.

_I've got feelings for you_

_Do you still feel the same_

_From the first time I laid my _

_Eyes on you_

_I felt joy of living_

_I saw heaven in your eyes_

_In your eyes_

"Yuki, she wouldn't want this."said Haru.

"How would you know?"asked Yuki bitterly.

"Yuki, we all know what you're feeling, all of us miss her too. You're not the only one, you know that? I miss her too."said Haru.

"No Haru! You don't know! Ok! You don't know how I feel! You don't know what it's like to lose the person you...you..."Yuki screamed and then cried near the end.

"You loved? Yuki, I know what it feels like to lose a person you care deeply for, I cared about her, no, what I'm feeling is a little different then you, but I still cared for her. And Yuki, she wouldn't want you to be so hurt, she would want you to be strong about this and be happy, even if she wasn't still here. You know Tohru only ever wanted to make other people happy, not angry or sad, you know that, and yet you're still going against everything she taught us. Well, I'm here to help you and Kyo be happy like she wanted, I don't know how, but I promise I'm going to help, for her. And you should try and continue on, and follow her teachings if you truly loved her."said Haru.

Yuki was crying, but his eyes were no longer soulless, they were filled with pain and heartbreak.

"You're right, I'll try, for Tohru."cried Yuki.

Haru pulled him into a warm embrace.

"It's ok to cry for now, but you can't forever, so Yuki, just cry out all the pain and suffering, and then be what she always wanted you to be: happy."said Haru.

Yuki cried, sobbed, hicked, etc. until he finally fell into an exhausted slumber. Haru put him on the couch, covering him with a blanket and then wandering upstairs to Kyo's room.

_I miss your laugh_

_I miss your smile_

_I miss everything about you_

_Every seconds like a minute_

_Every minutes like an hour_

_Every hour like a day_

_When you're far away_

Kyo was staring at the bracelet, silent tears filling his eyes, she was everything.

"Hey Kyo, are you ok?"asked Haru.

"No, and I never will be."said Kyo miserably.

"Kyo, I know how you feel, I miss her too, she was a wonderful friend to me."said Haru.

"No! You don't understand! No one does! How much I cared for her...liked her..."Kyo sobbed.

"Loved her? I know Kyo, I know that what I'm feeling is different then you, but I cared about her too. But Kyo, if you truly loved her then you wouldn't be sad, you'd move on and be happy, that's all she ever wanted, for us all to be happy. Besides, she's with her mom now in heaven, right?"said Haru.

"Right..."said Kyo.

Haru smiled and picked up the bracelet.

"She would've loved it, trust me."said Haru.

Kyo let the tears fall, silently crying out his suffering and pain as Haru enveloped him in a warm embrace. Kyo fell asleep from the lack of sleep last night and Haru tucked him into bed.

"Goodnight Kitten."said Haru.

Haru kissed Kyo's forehead and walked out.

_Wish you were here_

_The stove is getting colder baby_

_Wish you were here_

_A battlefield of love and fear_

T.B.C.

Author: Wow, longness...

Yuki: I'm still a little skeptical, but I don't hate you as much now.

Kyo: Kitten?

Haru smirks.

Author: Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3:My Immortal

Author Notes: Sorry for the delay! I'm just pretty busy right now! I own nothing.

Rating: Oh...come on, you guys know this by now.

I do not own, "My Immortal" by "Evanescence."

Chapter Three: My Immortal

_My immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

It was the day of her funeral, a week after it had happened. Yuki was staring at the grave in disbelief, still in shock of how she had died, Haru was holding him close, as well as having his hand around the crying silently Kyo. Momiji was wailing with tears as his boyfriend Manabe held him and cried with him. Ayame was wailing as well in Shigure's arms, Shigure crying silent tears, the two boyfriends couldn't believe how painful this was, just to be here. Hatori was silent, staring in disbelief, his boyfriend Ritsu sobbing on his shoulder. Akito was even there, staring at the grave in hatred and anger, not towards her in real life, but for the fact that she had died before him. Kureno standing by his side and holding his boyfriend so he wouldn't destroy the casket. Hana wasn't there for some reason, something about Tohru's electric signals, plus Hana hadn't come out of her room since it happened, rumors of her actually sobbing were going around. Uo was there, sobbing her eyes out, hoping that she didn't look weak. Kisa was crying into Hiro's shoulder, Hiro looking sadly at the grave. Kagura was crying her eyes out, while hanging onto her girlfriend Rin.

_These words won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Hatori began reciting the words before the casket was put fully in. After it was, Yuki couldn't hold on like this, he cried, loud screams erupting from his throat.

"Why! Why god why!"screamed Yuki.

Haru held him and comforted him as best as possible.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these tears_

_But still held all of me_

After the funeral they went home. Yuki and Kyo both staying near Haru. They were watching cartoons when Yuki decided to ask.

"Haru, may we watch something else?"asked Yuki.

"Sure Yuki, if you want." said Haru.

"I want an action movie!"exclaimed Kyo.

"Well I want a romance movie."said Yuki.

"Action!"screamed Kyo.

"Romance!"screamed Yuki.

They heard a movie start and turned to see Terminator was on.

"You guys ok with this, it has mostly action, but there is some romance too."said Haru.

They sat back, both satisfied with the result that Haru had chosen.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your own resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice has chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

It was later that night, and Yuki was tossing and turning in his sleep, Tohru's voice haunting his every thought, she was screaming at him for not helping her. He awoke to seeing Haru holding him. He cried into Haru's shoulder.

"I heard a scream coming from here. Are you ok? It was only a nightmare Yuki."said Haru.

"She was angry...(hic)...with me..."Yuki sobbed.

"Yuki, you know that she was never angry at you. It's your own fears playing tricks on you Yuki, you know she probably thought of you and Kyo and wished that you would one day get along as she died. I know this, because she spoke with me in private one time, and told me a lot of things, including that when she died she was going to wish for you and Kyo to get along."said Haru.

Yuki smiled lightly.

"That's so like her. Even in death she is selfless. What else did you guys talk about?"asked Yuki.

They heard a creek at the doorway and saw Kyo there.

"Can I come in? I had a nightmare."said Kyo.

Before Yuki could say anything...

"Sure, come sit down, it's about time you knew about Tohru's point of view on you both."said Haru.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

Kyo sat down and Haru began.

"She saw you both as brothers, Yuki you were her calmer more loving brother, Kyo you were her protective brother. She needed you both, but she didn't have sexual feelings toward either of you. She was actually dating Hana, but was afraid of your reactions, so she hid her feelings. She loved you both as brothers, and wanted for you to both get along one day. She even said she'd wish if she died, for you both to get along. I told her that she had made such a difference in your lives that I hoped for this too. And I still do."said Haru.

"Miss Honda was a...lesbian? I would've accepted this, although it is a bit of a shocker."said Yuki.

"She didn't have to hide, I'm bisexual."said Kyo.

"Gay over here."said Haru.

"I don't really know, I guess bisexual."said Yuki.

"So since neither of you are straight, then it wouldn't have been a problem. She was so nervous about it."said Haru.

_When you cried_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still held all of me_

They all sighed.

"So Kyo, what was your nightmare about?"asked Haru.

"I saw her corpse, staring at me, calling me a stupid animal because I couldn't save her."said Kyo.

Haru hugged him tightly.

"It's ok, you know now, she would never have felt that towards you."said Haru.

"Why don't we all sleep in here?"suggested Yuki.

They all fell asleep in Yuki's bed, no more nightmares, Haru in the middle, Yuki on the left, and Kyo on the right.

_I've tried to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

T.B.C.

Author: Fluff isn't coming yet, but close.

Haru: Angst...

Yuki: Lots of angst...

Kyo: Angty!

Author sweat drops.

Author: Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Touched

Author Notes: Ok you all know I own nothing.

Rating: You guys should know this, or you're blind, or you've never read any other of my stories.

I do not own "Touched." by "Vast."

Chapter Four: Touched

_Touched_

_You say that I am too_

_So much_

_Of what you say is true_

They all awoke the next day, not speaking of the horror of Kyo and Yuki fighting so early in the morning. They were all sitting around when Yuki came up to Haru.

"Haru, would you like to come with me to my garden?"asked Yuki.

"No! He's supposed to spar with me!"yelled Kyo.

Yuki for some reason felt jealousy poke at his heart.

"Haru, come with me, not the stupid cat."said Yuki.

"No Haru, come with me, not that damn rat."said Kyo.

"Are you trying to start something stupid cat, you know I'll win."said Yuki.

"That's it!"screamed Kyo.

They were fighting again.

'Wow...two of my huge crushes, fighting for my attention? It's a dream come true.'thought Haru.

Haru looked to Kyo first.

"Kyo, it's too cold this morning to spar, so how about I go with Yuki, and then when I get back I'll spar with you and to make it up to you, I'll make lunch."said Haru.

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Again_

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Like you_

Haru and Yuki left, Kyo was at least satisfied that he would get more time with Haru then Yuki. And he didn't like the feeling in his stomach, but it was jealousy. Haru and Yuki got to the garden the next day they would be going back to school. Yuki began picking some strawberries.

"Strawberries huh? I bet she liked them, and that's why you planted them, right? I like them too."said Haru as he picked some leeks.

"Yes she did love strawberries."said Yuki.

'I'm glad he likes them too, it makes me feel...happy.'thought Yuki.

They finished picking the assorted things Yuki had planted and then they planted some new plants, not talking but staying in a comfortable silence. After they were done, Yuki and Haru went back to the house, Yuki taking the things inside, while Haru began sparring with Kyo. Kyo and him sparred for quite a while when Haru felt his hunger hit him.

"Kyo, what would you like for lunch?"asked Haru.

'Besides you...wait...what the hell! Why am I even...no...I'm getting a crush on him, but he, likes Yuki...'thought Kyo.

"Anything's fine, as long as it's not leeks."said Kyo.

"Ok, I'll make us some rice balls with assorted fillings, just like Tohru used to make."said Haru.

Kyo followed him into the kitchen as he began to make them, Kyo decided he would help, Haru noticing the distinct way he made them.

"Wow Kyo, that's a pretty cool way to make them."said Haru.

"She liked it too. She once told me something about people, that our good qualities are always on our backs like a rice ball, and that because we could see other people's qualities it made us envious, while we were never able to see ours because they were on our backs. But you know what, she could always see her own good qualities, it's like she had so many that she had the plum on both sides."said Kyo.

Haru smiled.

"Yeah, she was amazing, but what I think is something a little different. I think that we all have some good qualities that we see, even if they are on our backs, but we can only see a few because when you look behind your shoulder you can only see a few. But when you look at others, you don't know why you don't have as many as them, and it makes you envious. I think that everyone sees a little of their good qualities, but not as much as they see on other people. Tohru always did see all of her own good qualities, because she was the only one who ever was smart enough to use a mirror to see all of her good qualities."said Haru.

Kyo's eyes welled up with tears, he hadn't meant to seem rude after she had said that, and he had seemed so rude. Haru pulled him into a warm comforting hug. After the moment passed, they continued making lunch.

_The razors and the dying roses_

_Plead I don't leave you alone_

_The demi-gods and hungry ghosts_

_God, god knows I'm not at home_

Haru and Kyo served lunch, Shigure was at Ayame's right now, so the three of them were left alone. After lunch, Yuki came up to Haru.

"Hey Haru, what are you thinking about doing this afternoon?"asked Yuki.

"Just practicing playing my guitar."said Haru.

"Wow, can I watch you?"asked Yuki.

"If you want."said Haru.

Haru began practicing, Yuki listening intently.

'I don't understand why, but I do believe I'm developing feelings for Haru.'thought Yuki.

Yuki knew that Haru had a crush on him, but Yuki wondered if these feelings were merely out of loss of her.

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Again_

_I'll never find someone quite like you _

_Again_

Yuki went out of Kyo's room where Haru was practicing when Haru finished. Kyo came in, he saw Yuki leave as well as Haru lay on his makeshift bed on the floor, he slowly dozed off. Kyo admired him for a minute and then wondered, where else did he have piercings, and like everyone knows, curiosity kills the cat. He lifted up Haru's shirt and saw that both of his nipples were pierced, blushing, he had only one more place to check, and he had always wondered how well endowed Haru was. And then he gasped, Haru's testicles were both pierced, and he was extremely well endowed, at least 12 inches, pierced three times on it as well. Kyo's nose was bleeding as he put Haru's pants back on. He ran out of the room, cleaning up himself and letting his new erection go down. Kyo ran out of the bathroom as he saw Haru walk out of his room.

_I looked into your eyes and saw_

_A world that does no exist_

_I looked into your eyes and saw_

_A world I wished I was in_

Yuki came upstairs and lead Haru downstairs, they sat on the couch and began watching a movie. It was a horror movie, so Yuki was clinging to Haru feeling very much more at ease when Haru wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulder and comforted him.

'Maybe I always had these feelings for Haru but never payed attention, this feels so right.'thought Yuki.

Kyo watched as Haru comforted Yuki, jealousy in his heart.

'Why does Yuki always get what I want? I think I like Haru.'thought Kyo.

_I'll never find someone quite as touched as you_

_I'll never love someone quite the way_

_That I_

_Loved you_

T.B.C.

Author: I have no idea how long this story will be, but I'm guessing long.

Yuki: We're fighting over Haru now?

Kyo: I will win him.

Haru holds up a sign reading: Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends? As he sings the song as well.

Author sweat drops.

Author: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5:Simple and Clean

Author Notes: Sorry this is taking me so long, writers block sucks. Anyway, you should all know that I own nothing!

Rating: Oh come on! You guys are not stupid...M...etc.

Song that I do not own : "Simple and Clean"...from Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter Five: Simple and Clean

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me_

_And said_

It was now back to school, A Monday, the first day since she had died that they were going to school. They were all extremely tense. Hana was so quiet, it was as though she was dead, Uo was trying to have a conversation with Kyo, but he was silent. Manabe and Yuki were speaking quietly to each other about student council, Momiji was on Haru's shoulders, being more quiet then usual.( AN: which still isn't quiet, but he's Momiji!). The school day went by slowly, it seems that the school had been closed down for the time they were gone because of a robbery near the school.(AN: You don't send kids to a school with a guy who has a gun near it.).

_Don't get me wrong _

_I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father_

_When we are older_

_You'll understand_

_What I meant when I said_

"_No_

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_

They reached home and went to their rooms, Haru staying in the livingroom. He sighed, was school always going to be that way now because of this? He saw Yuki and Kyo moving his stuff into Tohru's room, well, as long as they were ok with it then Haru wouldn't mind staying in there. He went up and saw that the room now looked completely like it was his. He sighed and lay on his bed. His door was shut and he soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please_

_Oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Yuki was in his room, he knew he had a crush on Haru, but he didn't know how to let Haru know, he looked around and saw the study guide he'd made for Tohru, of course! He could give it to Haru! He wrapped it up in fancy wrapping, making sure it looked perfect and put a poem with it, as well as a love letter and placed it near Haru's door. He left just as Kyo came out of his room with the bracelet wrapped as well, a poem written, and a love letter. He saw Yuki's gift and threw it to the side, placing his gift there instead. Haru came out a couple minutes later, seeing Kyo's gift placed right there, and Yuki's gift off to the side. He read the poems, and the letters, and he put the gifts in his room. But what was he gonna do now? Both Yuki and Kyo liked him...he couldn't choose, it would hurt the other, and he loved them both.

_The daily things_

_That keep us all_

_Busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me_

_And said_

'Holy shit, what am I supposed to do?'thought Haru.

'Well Haru, why don't you set them up on dates with each other. Then once they can get over their differences, you ask them both out.'thought Hatsu.

'I'll have to go out on dates with each of them, and see which places they both like.'thought Haru.

'Ok.'thought Hatsu.

"_Wish I could prove I love you _

_But does that mean I have to walk_

_On water_

_When we are older_

_You'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe_

_Some things are that simple."_

Haru now had a plan. He would take Yuki and Kyo out on separate dates, while sending the other to model for him while claiming he was too bored to work, and he would take the other on a date, finding out which spots they liked the best. Then he would buy concert tickets, fake sick so he couldn't go, and ask them to go in his place, and wallah, they would get along...hopefully.(AN: Can anyone else see how bad this could turn out?).

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please_

_Oh Baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Haru decided by the flip of a coin who he would take out first, heads-Yuki, tails-Kyo...it landed on tails...Kyo. He would do so tomorrow, leaving their gifts hidden in a corner. He smirked as he was called down for dinner.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

T.B.C.

Author Notes: Oh goody, the fluff is coming next.

Yuki: Wow...

Kyo: A date with Yuki? 0-e...eye twitching...

Haru: You guys will get along or the fairies will destroy you...

Author sweat drops.

Author: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: All the things he said

Author Notes: I left you all at a bad spot and I'm in a mood to write, so on we go! I own nothing.

Rating: You guys aren't stupid! M...

Song I don't own for this chapter: "All the things she said" by T.A.T.U.(gonna have to change it to he.).

Chapter Six: All the things he said

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_This is not enough_

It was the next day after school. Haru had to go work, he looked over to Yuki.

"Yuki, can you go to work for me?I really have a headache, and Ayame will most likely only make it worse."said Haru.

Yuki hated his brother with a passion, it didn't surprise him that Haru worked as a model for his shop, it seemed like a job that Haru would take, but did Haru seriously think that Yuki could deal with Ayame?

'Let's see...is my hate for my brother greater then my love for Haru...no...'thought Yuki.

"I'll go."said Yuki.

Haru smiled warmly at Yuki, making Yuki's heart rate speed up. Haru hugged him and then Haru and Kyo began walking home.

'What did I just get myself into?'thought Yuki.

_I'm in serious shit_

_I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help_

_It's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

It was on the way home that Haru pinned Kyo up to a tree.

"Kyo.."he breathed softly into Kyo's ear.

Kyo blushed brightly and moaned as Haru whispered in his ear.

"Kyo, I want to take you out on a date. I received your giftBut I also received Yuki's gift. They were both quite lovely, I want to take you both out on a date each, and then decide what I'll do from there. I haven't taken out Yuki yet, and he doesn't know about this, but will you go out on a date with me?"asked Haru.

Kyo nodded, taking in all of the information.

"I thought you wouldn't even give me a chance, you've had a crush on Yuki for like forever."said Kyo.

"Kyo, I've also had a crush on you for like forever. I just wasn't as forward with it because I was afraid you'd kick my ass. But with Yuki, I knew that he wouldn't because he's not quite as brutal as you. But Kyo, you are much more of the kind of guy I like because of your attitude, where as with Yuki has the type of calm and serenity that is needed to tie me down. I can't decide which one I like better, so I'm just gonna take you each out on a date to see."said Haru.

Kyo saddened.

"But what if you decide you like him better? I'm tired of being thrown around like a rag doll because I'm not as good as him."said Kyo.

"Kyo, you and Yuki are both completely different people. You shouldn't be compared for stupid reasons. This reason isn't stupid Kyo, and I'm fair when I decide who I like better. Don't worry so much, I see your good qualities just as well as I see Yuki's."said Haru.

Kyo began to cry.

"I'm not Yuki, I can't be him. If you like us both equally, what will happen?"he choked.

Haru sighed.

"Kyo, if that happens then I will need to find some sort of way to be with you both. I love you both, don't you dare think any different. I don't know what to do at this point, so I'm not comparing you to him, I'm asking you out on one date, and him on another. I just want a chance with you both, I guess I am comparing you both. But Kyo, you are both equal in my eyes."said Haru.

Kyo smiled at him.

"A date doesn't mean commitment, but it still shows that you are trying. So, where are we going?"asked Kyo.

"Where would you like?"asked Haru.

Truth be told, Kyo had never been out on a real date, Kagura didn't count to say the least. He'd also never had a choice in anything in his life, so him actually having a choice was exactly what he needed. He sighed.

"How about that new restaurant?"asked Kyo.

"The Chinese place?"asked Haru.

"Yeah..."said Kyo.

Haru smiled and took Kyo's hand, walking towards the town.

_I keep asking myself_

_Wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else_

_So we can be free_

Kyo was extremely quiet, he was blushing as people stared at him and Haru holding hands and walking down the street. Haru was holding him close. And soon they reached the restaurant. Both sat down. Kyo began looking over the menu, ending up with Haru ordering a vegetarian dish, and him getting sweet and sour pork. While waiting for their food...

"Haru, do you want me to pay, or will you?"asked Kyo.

"I'll pay Kyo."said Haru.

Meanwhile with Yuki...

He'd had enough of this now. Ayame was dressing him up in ridiculous outfits, cooing over how lovely his little brother looked. Yuki had finally escaped his clutches, and was now walking down the street when he saw that new Chinese restaurant, and he stopped dead. Haru and Kyo were sitting there, exchanging loving looks and holding hands across the table...a date...

'He chose Kyo over me...I'm sorry I wasn't good enough Haru.'thought Yuki.

Yuki felt tears well up in his eyes, he ran home, crying his eyes out. Haru and Kyo were blissfully unaware. After dinner they walked home together, and even shared their first kiss, tongues intertwining, moans escaping, as they mapped out each other's sweet mint mouths.

The next day...

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

After school...

Haru had asked Kyo to fill in for him at his other job because he had another headache, and didn't think stripping would help that. On the way home, he noticed Yuki seemed so depressed.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"asked Haru.

"I'm happy for you Haru. I'm glad you and Kyo are finally together."said Yuki.

"What! What made you think that!"exclaimed Haru.

"I saw you both yesterday, you were on a date..."said Yuki.

"Yuki, you've got it all wrong. Kyo and I aren't boyfriends, it was just a date. Here, I have a plan and you need to listen."said Haru.

Yuki looked at him in a confused manner.

"Ok, I received both of your gifts Yuki, and I love you both equally. So, I'm taking you both out on a date to see if I favor either of you.. If I do then I'll go with that person, but if I don't favor either one, then I'll need to find a way to be with you both. But Yuki, today I sent Kyo off. He knew about this plan before our date, and today, I'd like to take you out on a date if you'd like."said Haru.

Yuki's eyes welled up in tears and he cried out happily, sobbing into Haru's shoulder.

"I thought for sure that I would have to move on yet again."sobbed Yuki.

Haru patted Yuki's back and held him close.

"Don't worry Yuki. I love Kyo, but I love you too."said Haru.

Yuki smiled.

"So where are we going?"asked Yuki.

Haru shrugged.

"Anyplace you want."said Haru.

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

"I'd like to go to that ice cream parlor on that one street corner."said Yuki.

"If you can lead me then we can go there. I don't know the way."said Haru.

Yuki smiled and began leading, as Yuki took his hand, and they walked down the street, hand in hand, Lots of people stopping and staring, a few were disgusted by two men being together and flipped them off, and screamed sexual slurs. Hatsu came out, flipped them off and screamed many curse words before finally chasing the people down. He came back as he saw Yuki going into an ice cream parlor. Turning back to Haru, he went in and sat down with Yuki.

_And I'm all mixed up_

_Feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much_

_Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face and wash away and all the shame_

_When they stop and stare-don't worry me_

'_Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend_

_I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad_

_Out of my head_

Eating their ice creams, enjoying each other's company and speaking about schoolin a comfortable conversation.After the ice creams they began walking home. They were in the forest when they stopped for a kiss, their tongues intertwining in heated caresses, tasting the vanilla of each other's mouths, moans escaping.

_Mother looking at me_

_Tell me_

_What do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind_

They reached home, and Yuki went up to his room, feeling so much better. When Kyo got home, he saw Haru sitting at a window in deep thought. Yuki and him must have had a good time, he kinda felt sorry for Haru. He was stuck in the middle of his two greatest loves.

'I'm gonna have to send them to a concert. I'msure that if I can't bring them together, music can.'thought Haru.

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

T.B.C.

Author notes: Ok, this took forever.

Yuki: That's a lesbian song.

Author: Yeah, but I turned it gay.

Haru: I like the lyrics

Kyo: It's too popish

Author sweat drops

Author: Please review.


	7. Chapter 7:Pieces

Author Notes: ok, I'm so sorry that this has been taking me so long. But here it is. The fourth to last chapter.

Rating: You guys know...M...

Song I don't own: "Pieces" by "Sum41", this is not the song playing at the concert...it's a harder song playing there.

Chapter Seven: Pieces

_I tried to be perfect_

_But nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I'd thought it'd be easy_

_But no one believes me_

_I meant all the things I said_

It had been three days since the two dates, and tensions were rising. Yuki and Kyo were still fighting over Haru, although both were slightly unnerved that they were fighting over a guy, they payed this no mind. They were fist fighting, Yuki would win most of the time, but Haru would usually stop them. It was getting bad, just yesterday poor Shigure's house had suffered its entire roof breaking in half. But the worst was yet to come. Yuki had noticed that Haru was not the only one he was becoming attracted to. He was falling for Kyo. It had only been since Haru had said that he saw Yuki and Kyo as equals and saw each of their good qualities then did Yuki notice them as well. And this is what Yuki was currently thinking about as he stared out the window, and Kyo fixed the roof with Haru. Shigure was out at the moment, god knows doing whhat, but none of them cared. Yuki noticed that this was bad, he couldn't fall for Kyo as well as Haru, it would only cause him pain. Kyo would never love him back, although Haru might, he had to keep his feelings for Kyo a secret.

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

It was later that afternoon when Haru complained of a bad headache and revealed that he had bought tickets for a rock concert and that the concert was tomorrow and that he felt too awful to go, but that the tickets were not refundable, and that he had bought one for each Yuki and Kyo, he really wanted them to go.(by the way, he's faking the headache, but this is his plan.). Yuki and Kyo instantly fell for it and agreed to go. The next day...

_This place is so empty_

_My thoughts are so tempting_

_I don't know how it got so bad_

_Sometimes it's so crazy_

_That nothing can save me_

_But it's the only thing that I have_

They were dressed in goth style clothes. Both of them were at the concert, when Kyo bumped into a huge guy.

"Watch where your goin' pipsqueek."yelled the man.

"Why don't you, you big lug!"screamed Kyo.

Making their way through the crowd, Kyo was suddenly thrown into a Mosh pitwith the guy. His eyes widened, he was so big. Yuki jumped in right as the guy was about to punch Kyo and blocked the blow, flipping the guy over and swinging him into the crowd. He grabbed Kyo and took him out of the Mosh pit.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed! There's no way you could've taken that guy! You're just lucky that Kazuma trained me in the way he did!"screamed Yuki.

"What the hell do you care anyway!"screamed Kyo.

"You're my cousin, my family, and Haru loves you! You can't die!"screamed Yuki.

"You'd have him if I did! Besides, there's no way I'll ever win against you for him!"screamed Kyo.

Yuki felt tears in his eyes.

'I'd die if you did..'thought Yuki.

Yuki pulled Kyo close and cried on his shoulder.

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

Kyo was shocked, he pulled Yuki closer.

"Yuki..."he sighed.

"I was afraid. I was afraid I wouldn't have been able to save you. Kyo...I'm sorry..."cried Yuki.

"Yuki, why? I thought you hated me."said Kyo.

"No Kyo. I don't think I ever truly have."said Yuki.

_On my own!_

Kyo was shocked.

"What do you mean! You've always hated me!"screamed Kyo.

"Really? Why, why am I supposed to hate you? Don't use the rat vs. cat excuse Kyo, you are more then the cat. Tohru once told me that she wished for us to stop fighting. But you know what Kyo, I never wanted to hate or fight you in the first place. I never saw why I had to, it wasn't right. But I had to because you always wanted to fight me. I had to, because I've always had to hide behind a mask to be accepted. But Kyo, in truth, I've always admired you without knowing it. I always wanted to be able to speak my mind, tell people what I really thought of them. But I couldn't, because I was always either the prince, the damn mean rat, or something else along those lines."cried Yuki.

Kyo was shocked, but there was no way he could hate Yuki after that.

_I tried to be perfect_

_It just wasn't worth it_

_Nothing could ever be so wrong_

_It's hard to believe me_

_It never gets easy_

_I guess I knew that all along_

It was at that moment when Kyo realized something. He didn't hate Yuki, he hated everything Yuki pretended to be, and that the Yuki inside was what he had always wanted to see. He leaned down and kissed Yuki, it was a quick chaste kiss, but it explained their feelings, after the kiss.

Yuki, I think I love you too. Not the prince or the damn rat, those are the people I hated in you, but I love this you. I think, we can both have Haru if we also have each other."said Kyo.

"I think so as well Kyo, I think so as well."said Yuki.

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

They soon left the concert and went home where Haru sat with a yaoi manga...

T.B.C.

Author: Whoohoo! I finally got this chapter up!

Yuki: Ok...

Kyo: Took you long enough

Author throws Kyo into Ayame's closet

Yuki: That poor fool...

Ayame: What's wrong with my closet?

Yuki: Everything...

Author: Please Review


	8. Chapter 8: Enjoy the silence

Author Notes: Ok, ch. 8 will have a lemon in it, so you have been warned, ok? Also, I'm so sorry it's been taking me forever to update.

Rating: Ugh...come on people...NC-17 for this chapter.

I own nothing.

The song for this chapter is: "Enjoy The Silence" by "Depeche Mode", they have been slightly modified to fit the story.

Ch. 8 Enjoy The Silence

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand_

_Oh my little boys_

(Lemon warning)

As soon as Haru saw them he was hit by a Yuki and Kyo nuzzling him, kissing his cheeks and also sharing a kiss in front of him to show their love. It was probably the hottest thing Haru had ever seen, as Yuki and Kyo shared their tongues in each other's mouths, the saliva slurping lightly as they also held onto Haru, after their tongued kiss in front of Haru, Yuki moved behind Haru and hugged him close and kissed up the back of his neck, as Kyo straddled him and kissed his lips, soon they were having a tongue battle.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed _

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very_

_Unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Yuki removed Haru's shirt and gently rubbed one of his pierced nipples, as Kyo went to the pants, removing them as he saw Haru grow, his eyes went wide, Haru was huge, and how the hell were they going to do this. He was about to speak when Haru silenced him with a finger to his mouth, shaking his head, Kyo understood perfectly well as he went into the other room, bringing back a bottle of lube..of course it belonged to Shigure..then they moved up to Yuki's room, because not only did it have a lock...but they did not want to fuck right in the livingroom when Shigure could get home any minute. Yuki removed his own clothes quickly as Haru got his pants off and put his clothes in the laundry hamper as he saw Kyo strip himself as well.

_Vows are spoken_

_To be broken_

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial_

_Pleasures remain_

_So does the pain_

_Words are forgetful and meaningless_

_And forgettable_

Soon it was Kyo who found himself pinned under Haru and Yuki's cock above him. He leaned up and took the throbbing erection into his mouth, licking it and sucking it, purring a cit and kneading Haru's shoulders as Haru stroked him and prepared him for entry.Soon Kyo grasped Haru's shoulders as Haru slowly sheathed himself inside Kyo's lubed, tight, lovely, consuming, heat. Kyo continued to suck Yuki and writhe as Haru gently thrust into him, grasping his cock and pumping it along with his thrusts as he heard Kyo moan and purr, as Yuki let out a small scream as he came into Kyo's mouth as Kyo swallowed it all. It was then that Haru felt Kyo tighten around him as he hit Kyo's prostate and felt the hot seed spill onto his stomach, as he felt Kyo tightenhim, he spilled his hot seed into Kyo's tight heat and screamed out as he came.

(End Lemon.).

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is right here in my arms_

_Words are very_

_Unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Haru pulled out of Kyo as he lay his head on the pillow and Yuki lay on his left, resting his head on Haru's chest, Kyo on the right and gently purring as he lay his head on Haru's chest as well.

"I love you both so much."said Yuki.

"Me too, I love you both as well." said Kyo.

"Us too." came both Haru and Hatsu.

They fell into a peaceful slumber.

T.B.C.

Author: 3 more chapters to go...

Yuki: Wow..lemon..

Haru gropes Yuki.

Kyo: Why did I have to be Uke!

Author: 'cause it's cute...

Kyo pouts.

Yuki: It was interesting...

Haru: I likey...

Author: Please review..


	9. Chapter 9 : Missing

Author Notes: Time for more angst people...come on, you all know me by now...I hope...

Rating : M

Song I don't own for this chapter : "Missing" by "Evanescence"

Chapter nine : Missing

The next few days were wonderful, passion shared, no problems really. But some thing happened...you see, everyone had thought Akito had finally let the family go, but...it turns out, he did...but not when it came to Yuki or Kyo. He didn't want Yuki or Kyo in such a relationship, he wanted Yuki for himself, and he wanted Kyo locked up for good, and he really didn't care about Hatsuharu that much...but If there was something he didn't realise, it was just how much of an effect Hatsuharu had on Yuki and Kyo. It was now a Sunday, raining, they all knelt in front of Akito.

_Can you stop the fire_

_Can you stand the fire_

_You can't _

_You stop the fire_

_You won't say the words_

_Can you stop the fire_

"Did you think I would allow such a thing? The cat and the rat? How stupid do you think I am?"asked Akito.

"It wasn't just them..."started Haru.

"Oh...I know, trust me...I know..."said Akito.

He went up to Kyo and kicked him down and removed the bracelet.

"How much do you love your precious cat now, eh?"said Akito.

Kyo transformed, holding his head in pain, he ran out into the wilderness.

"Let's see you love him now."said Akito.

Yuki stood up, he was trembling, and he knew he was frightened of Akito, but he had to be strong, he couldn't allow such a horrible thing to happen, the memories flooding back, he'd seen this before, he looked to Akito and he finally did the thing he'd wanted to do for so long, he punched Akito.

"No, you think it's just because of his curse that I can't love him, you judge me just as everyone else does. You are no better then all of those fake people out there. Always judging me for being the rat or the prince, I am the rat Akito, but I am not just the rat, I am a human being, with feelings of my own, and a heart. You Akito, are pathetic, I am sick of being judged, and so is he. And I will not leave him."he said.

Yuki looked to Hatsuharu.

"How about you Haru? What do you want?"he asked.

Haru looked to Yuki and stood up.

"Yuki, I've only seen that form once when I was five, and all I want is for us to get back our kitten."said Haru.

_Please, Please_

_Forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely look up_

_You'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

"No! I forbid this! Hatori! Erase their memories of ever knowing Kyo!"screamed Akito.

Hatori who was knelt at the side looked up at Akito.

"No. He is right Akito, we are not animals, not your pets, and I have a heart."said Hatori.

Akito smacked Hatori.

"Do It!"he screamed.

"No!"screamed Hatori.

Akito banged him up against the wall, but Kureno pulled him back.

"Akito, please...don't...I still obey and love you...am I not enough for you? Please, let it go...let all the pain you've felt go..."said Kureno.

Akito looked to Kureno but finally saw his mistake, If he and Kureno, Hatori and Ritsu, and Shigure and Ayame, among other couples in the family could be happy, why couldn't this? He looked to the ground.

"I just...I just don't want to see you all get hurt, this family is hurt often...and I guess...I merely hurt everyone more in my trying to protect it...go..."said Akito.

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

Meanwhile with Kyo...

'I remember how she accepted me...how she cared for me...how she loved me...even like this...but she's never coming home...and no one will ever miss me...not like this...'thought Kyo.

He looked to his claws, the rain pouring down on him, his tears came, knowing he had lost everything, his tears were hidden in the rain, just like he would be hidden from existing because of this form...and nothing would ever get better...not like this...not when she was gone...

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't some one missing me?_

Back to Yuki and Haru...

"Haru, where could he be?"asked Yuki.

"I don't know Yuki, but we have to find him...before it's too late..."said Haru.

"Too late?"asked Yuki.

"Kyo has been known to be suicidal at points Yuki, he hides it very well."said Haru.

Yuki began having an asthma attack right then, this weather was not good for him, and he didn't have a coat. Haru caught Yuki as he fainted, he put Yuki on his back and tread on. Soon seeing the monster that was Kyo, he woke Yuki up and pointed to Kyo, they both ran up to him.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breath deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?_

"Kyo!"screamed Yuki as he pulled Kyo in monster form close and hugged him, crying and sobbing.

"Kyo, we were so afraid we'd lost you...Kyo...we need you."said Haru.

"No! Nobody needs me! She didn't need me! Because of me...because I didn't save her...she's gone!"screamed Kyo.

"Your wrong Kyo, it wasn't anybody's fault...it was an accident..."said Yuki.

"She's the only one who ever said she could stand me like this...how can you both...even look at me! Not even my mother could!"Kyo screamed.

Haru pulled Kyo and Yuki to him, Yuki behind Kyo and hugging him, Haru hugging him from the front.

"Because we love you."said Yuki, Hatsu, and Haru all at once.

At that moment something in Kyo snapped, all of the hurt seemed to dissapear and he became human again as the sun came out, putting the bracelet back on.

"Let's go home...that's all I want...to go home with my two boyfriends..."said Kyo.

Yuki put his hand in Kyo's right hand, and Hatsuharu on the left.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

They walked home in the sunlight, seeming to hear a laughter and see Tohru's smile on them, from the heavens.

T.B.C.

Author: Two more chapters...

Yuki: Angst...

Author: Yeah, but it's ok now...

Kyo: Wow...

Haru glomps Kyo.

Kyo blushes...

Yuki: It's all good now...right?

Author: Just one more problem to deal with and then ending...

Yuki: Why can't we just go have another lemon and be done with?

Author: O-O...closet pervert Yuki?

Yuki blushes...

Author :reviews are nice! I would like some!


	10. Chapter 10 : Everything

Author Notes : Thanks for waiting out there, sorry it's been taking so long, school started again for me...

Rating : M

Song I don't own for this chapter : "Everything" by "Lifehouse"

Chapter Ten : Everything

_Find me here_

_Speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again_

They had finally reached home and instantly fallen asleep in exhaustion on the couch, cuddled with Haru in the middle. It was the next day and they had gone to school like usual, and they were now walking home when they heard a gunshot, turning they saw a shooting was going on and a bullet was coming right at Kyo.

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light in my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're my everything_

Kyo was frozen in place, too scared to do the thing he needed to do...move. Yuki wasn't much better and he watched as if in slow motion the bullet came. But at the very last moment, Haru jumped in front of Kyo and took the bullet to his back and punctured his back as blood poured from the fresh wound. He collapsed onto the ground, falling as he gripped his chest that the bullet had gone through and lay in front of him, it had barely missed his heart.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how it could get any better then this_

As Haru fell, Yuki began crying, the tears pouring as he screamed as he did at Tohru's funeral

"Why god! Why!"screamed Yuki. He let the tears fall as the shock of it all sunk in. Kyo had knelt in front of Haru who looked up at him and smiled as he fell unconcious. Kyo would have freaked out if Yuki hadn't been doing enough of that for the both of them, he ran to a telephone booth and called Hatori, telling him what had happened, Hatori informed then he was on his way. As for the shooting in the backround, the police had arrived and were dealing with it, everyone was oblivious to Haru and Yuki as Yuki knelt in front of him, clearly sobbing too much and being very over dramatic. Hatori arrived and slapped Yuki

"He's not dead yet, I need you and Kyo to get him into my car and we'll drive to the hospital."said Hatori.

They picked up Haru gently and got him into Hatori's car, as Hatori drove them to the hospital after calling on his cell phone 9-1-1.

_You calm the storms_

_And you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in?_

_Take me deeper now?_

Haru now lay in the bed, not awaking, cold as ice, the life once seen seemed cold and dead, and he wasn't coming back anytime soon. The doctors had saved him from dying luckily, but he now was on life support, stable at last, but still in a dreaded comma, that the doctors said he might actually stay in forever...

Yuki was sobbing, yet again someone precious to him had been taken away in the blink of an eye. He couldn't take it, he felt himself becoming numb, but Haru wasn't even gone, and yet he felt that all of these tears would dry up and he would become heartless, numb, and cold again. And he didn't want that, even if he still had Kyo, it would never be the same without Haru and he cried harder into Kyo's shoulder as Kyo cried silently and held him close, giving what little comfort he could. Hatori was talking with the doctors and such as he had finally gotten everything settled, he was now talking with the doctor about maybe how long they could estimate until Haru might come out.

"He is my little brother, and he has been through a lot harder things then this, are you sure you can't give an estimate?"asked Hatori.

"We'd have to say at the least it will be a month if they're lucky..."said the doctor.

_How can I just stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how it could be better then this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how it could be better then this?_

When the time came for them to leave, it was as though their entire world crashed upon them, the ice in Yuki had returned, and it even seemed to affect Kyo. A month went by slowly and painfully, as Kyo and Yuki stayed together still, with sleepless nights of crying in each other's arms, the fragileness of their lives seeming top feel the void left upon them by the bullet.

'_Cause you're all that I want_

_You're Everything_

_Everything_

_You're all that I want_

_You're all that I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're Everything_

_Everything_

_You're all that I want and need_

_You're my everything_

When the news reached that Haru had awoken and was at full health, Yuki practically cried more in happiness then he had in tradegy. He and Kyo had both ran to Haru, both hugged him and kissed him with passion, and Haru had merely been surprised that they were ok, and that he was ok. He had smiled and laughed, as the scene of happiness played before the entire family's eyes. And at last they were at peace...

_And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you?_

_How could it be any better then this?..._

T.B.C.

Author : One more chapter to go.

Yuki : O-O...

Haru : A bit dramatic...'ey Yuki?

Kyo : T-T...poor Haru...

Author sweat drops...

Author : Please Review...


	11. Chapter 11 : My Sanctuary

Author Notes : Last chapter is here. I own nothing.

Rating : M

Song I don't own for this chapter : "My Sanctuary" from Kingdom Hearts 2...

Chapter Eleven : My Sanctuary

_In you and I_

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_My Sanctuary_

_My Sanctuary_

_Yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music Inside_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

It was back to school a couple days later, Yuki's study guide helped Haru immensely in catching up, as he also wore the bracelet Kyo had made for Tohru, but ended up being his, now that everything was fine, he could finally wear the thing. He smiled gently as he watched that school life had returned to "normal", other then a few facts, such as the fact that Uo and Hana were now together, everything was as normal as it could be with such an abnormal family and life, not to mention the fact of the threesome relationship definition.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

It was after school and they were walking out of school, when Kyo saw Kazuma awaiting there. He froze for a moment and then walked up to him slowly.

"Master, what are you here for?"he asked with intrigue.

"Kyo, I am here to inform you, that Akito has released the cage restrictions on the cat now, and you will not be going when you turn 18."said Kazuma.

Kyo was astonished, it had never officially been said that he wouldn't have to go, that the cat wouldn't have to go, until now...he turned to the others and then looked to back to Kazuma.

"But master...what does this mean exactly, and why?"asked Kyo.

"Why Kyo, because the rat and the cat finally reached a truce."said Kazuma.

Through all of their bickering, through all of this relationship, they had triggered the thing they had thought could never happen, they had freed the cat from its cage, although they still had much more to do in life, and a long journey until the curse was officially broken, they would now be able to do it together. Kyo sighed lightly.

"Aren't you disappointed in me master?"he asked lightly.

"I couldn't be happier with your decision Kyo, you have found happiness and love, and there is no shame in whatever you choose. Oh and Kyo, call me father."said Kazuma.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_My Sanctuary_

_My Sanctuary_

_Yeah_

_Where fears and lies_

_Melt Away_

_Music Inside_

_Music Inside_

_What's left of me_

Kyo was surprised but he smiled as Kazuma left soon after that and he and his two boyfriends began walking home. Along the way, they noticed that the grave that Tohru had been in was surrounded by her family, her grandfather and the people that lived with him. Yuki went up to him.

"She was amazing, I'm sorry we never saved her."said Yuki.

"Ahhh...but you did save her. You saved her from the life in a tent, took her in and helped her so much. I believe that if she could speak with you, she would thank you for everything."said the Grandfather.

"It may be true that we did that, but it was she who saved us in the end."said Yuki.

Yuki walked back over to the other two, and they continued home.

_My heart's a battle ground_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole_

_And nothing is broken_

They had reached home finally, ignoring Shigure who was complaining about never getting a "I'm glad to be home.". thing and went up to Yuki's room, they finished their homework and then cuddled on the bed together, kissing, cuddling, and finally enjoying themselves with no problems at the moment.

(Lemon Warning)

It soon developed and Haru lay behind Yuki who was in the middle, gently touching his upper torso and rubbing his nipples that had perked to full attention. Kyo was on top of Yuki, moving his hips and gently rubbing Yuki and his arousals together.

_In you and I_

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_My Sanctuary_

_My Sanctuary_

_Yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music Inside_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

Soon Haru had entered Yuki as Kyo kept rubbing and humping against him, gently keeping a steady pace as Yuki moaned and thrust as Haru thrust up into Yuki's tight hot entrance. Soon they all came, screaming each other's names. Cleaning up afterwards...

(End Lemon)

They saw Shigure standing there, a perverted grin on his face, and a video camera in his hands. Kyo would have began chasing him, if he hadn't been so flustered as he pulled the sheets up as Shigure left the room.

_My fears..._

_My lies..._

_Melt Away..._

It ended up as a famous porno movie because Shigure sold it, and Haru even bought a copy...

And yet they never knew how exactly Shigure got so much money for it...

All they did was remain happy and content, and locking the door from then on, completely and utterly in love.

End

Author : Done

Kyo has now paled and is chasing Shigure.

Yuki : Lemon...

Haru : Yay!

Yuki : no more lemons...T-T...

Author : O-O...I always knew you were a closet pervert!

Yuki blushes.

Author : Reviews are nice. The next story will be a Hatori x Ayame.


End file.
